Clipped Wings
by BlueBastard
Summary: Jake, still human, was saved not by Neytiri but Tsu'tey in the final moments. There is something there, and Tsu'tey will make him see. Slash Jake/Tsu'tey


Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Avatar plot, characters or franchise.

-o-o-o-

His eyes snapped open to concerned, fierce looking golden orbs, his vision made hazy by something over his face.

AIR! His lungs screamed before he even realized what was happening.

He twisted the knob at the side and oxygen flowed freely, immediately after the wonderful pop of a cork being released. Starved brain cells began to inflate and dance actively within his head, releasing the fog that had been holding him captive. He gasped, gripping the forearm of the Na'vi cradling his head in their lap, eyes closed as he attempted to fill up his depraved body with what it needed most.

The last thing he remembered was fighting for his life, unable to control switching back and forth between his human body and his Avatar. Neytiri had been pinned down and Quaritch had been about to deliver a final, crushing blow while Jake was in his vulnerable state.

Then darkness.

And now this…

After a few moments, Jake's lungs received their fill as the human was simultaneously warmed by the Na'vi body holding him.

"Thank you, Neytiri." Jake croaked softly, his throat slightly abused from near suffocation.

He was feeling great.

That is… right until a confused -and obviously male- voice filled the air.

"Neytiri?" The familiar voice questioned, sounding almost insulted.

Jake's eyes shot open then, and he realized the Na'vi face hovering over him, the lap his head rested on, and the forearm he was gripping wasn't Neytiri's at all.

It was Tsu'tey's.

Releasing the Na'vi's forearm, Jake immediately pulled away, attempting to get as much distance as he could. Sure, Tsu'tey had agreed to work together with Jake during the battle, but he wasn't sure about how the warrior would react when Jake was so vulnerable in his human body.

But a strong, blue arm stopped him, a large palm pressing down on his chest to keep him in place, "You are injured."

A warmth spread through Jake's body from the touch. Puzzled, and uncomfortable, Jake fell back on his natural defense.

"Let go, I'm fine." Jake snapped, attempting harder to move.

Tsu'tey frowned, his grip tightening and pressing harder, "Stop this nonsense."

Jake glared defiantly up at Tsu'tey, repeating harshly, "Let. Go."

That proud, Na'vi jaw clenched. Tsu'tey's own golden orbs glared fiercely back, "No."

The heated exchange continued, the silence almost tangible between the two warriors. Neither would back down.

Unfortunately for Jake, this only amplified the intimate warmth of Tsu'tey's hand on him, the four fingers so long that it stretched from one side of his chest to the other. The Na'vi warrior could probably crush him to bits if he wanted to.

Nervous, Jake couldn't help the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed thickly, his throat unusually dry. The tightening in his chest wasn't helped any as that predatory gaze followed the movement, Tsu'tey's frown deepening afterwards.

Tilting his head slightly, more of Tsu'tey's braids slipped free as he questioned slowly, "Who are you…?"

Jake blinked, "You… don't…?"

The Na'vi warrior jerked back as the Sky Person started laughing hysterically. Tsu'tey frowned. The battle must have done more damage than he had feared. He had to get him back to Hometree. Perhaps the Tsahik could cure this Dreamwalker of his madness.

The Olo'eyctan had only placed his hands under the other, just beginning to pick him up, when he almost dropped the other male as he started struggling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jake demanded.

"Hold still." Tsu'tey reprimanded, growling.

"Hell no. Put me back down!" Jake retorted angrily.

Now, not only did the Na'vi leader have both his hands on him, he was also being held close to that broad chest. Repressing a shiver that wanted to travel through him, Jake breathed out angrily. What the fuck was wrong with him? Since when did he have such a problem with Tsu'tey touching him? Well… now that he thought about it, there had never really been a time that Tsu'tey had laid his hands on him without meaning to cause physical harm. So… it made sense…

Kind of.

Besides all of that crap, Jake wasn't some girl for Tsu'tey to just carry around. Just because he was back in his crippled human form didn't mean he was entirely helpless.

"Would you just-"

"Stop moving. You are-"

"-put me down!"

"-so infuriating!"

Once again, they just ended up glaring at eachother.

"You are broken," Tsu'tey said slowly, anger obvious in his strained voice, "why don't you let me help you?"

"Broken?" Jake growled, his eye twitching. Taking a deep, restorative breath, he bit out slowly, "I. Don't. NEED. Your help."

"You. Are so. Stubborn!" Tsu'tey growled, "You are just like-"

Suddenly the Na'vi male went silent. Jake had the disturbing feeling that this wasn't good.

He looked up and saw the towering male looking oddly in his eyes.

Not good at all.

"What…?" The human asked.

"…Jake…?"

Oh fuck.

If Jake had any hope of convincing the other that he was anyone but himself, it was lost the moment his reaction caught the Na'vi male's eyes.

As Jake froze, Tsu'tey's tone grew bolder and more sure, "Jake…Sully… it IS you, is it not?"

Caught, the ex-marine slumped in Tsu'tey's hold, "God. Yes. It's me. Whaddaya want, the freakin' Nobel prize or something?"

Then Jake couldn't help but cringe in wait.

He expected laughter. Mockery. Stinging jabs.

What he did not expect, was the sudden, enveloping hug he received from the other warrior.

Jake was baffled into silence, even giving the Na'vi male a few pats on his broad back without really thinking about it. What was this all about?

Then suddenly, Tsu'tey was pulling Jake away as though to look at him, Jake's body still dangling a good three feet off the ground.

"You are… alive." Tsu'tey said in hushed tones, as though a miracle had been done.

The Na'vi leader's signature grin was tilting one side of his face, not seeming to get enough of the human in his grasp.

When all Jake did was gape, dumbfounded, back at the warrior, Tsu'tey gave a short chuckle, its beginning bubbling from within his taut chest.

"We thought you had gone on to Eywa. I saw you, or rather, I saw your Na'vi form crumple to the ground and die." Tsu'tey explained, waving out the window of the wrecked human structure, the forest outside beckoning them, "Neytiri took your body, I mean, your Na'vi one, to Hometree."

Storing the information to the back of his mind, Jake regained his voice as he questioned urgently, "What about the battle? What happened? Did we win?"

Tsu'tey's grin grew wider, "Thanks to you and Eywa, we did."

-o-o-o-

After much arguing and heated words, Jake ended up resentfully getting a piggyback ride on the born leader of the Omaticaya clan.

When he tried to point out he had a wheelchair, Tsu'tey bluntly pointed out the obvious unreasonable terrain. Not to mention Jake couldn't wheel himself up a tree, much less get further than a few inches in all the foliage at ground level.

When Jake said he would rather drag himself by his arms all the way there, Tsu'tey had simply laughed, threw the human on his back, and leaped out the window. They were halfway up a tree about a mile into the sky before Jake realized he had been abducted. It was either lock his arms around Tsu'tey's neck, or fall a horrible and painful death.

"You're lucky I don't have my body, or I'd kick your ass right about now." Jake grumbled.

Tsu'tey merely laughed and kept jogging.

-o-o-o-

Notwithstanding, Mo'at was very amused when the two showed up outside her hut. The attack that had happened before the great battle was enough to blow off a large chunk from the base of the tree, but it had not toppled it.

When Tsu'tey entered the hut, tail flicking proudly, he held the human out for the Tsahik to see. Jake growled, turning to glare at the Na'vi male pointedly. He waited to be placed on a chair, or table, or hell, even the floor. But when Tsu'tey made it clear he was simply going to carry the ex-marine in front of him, Jake grumbled aloud.

"You can put me down, I'm not gonna break, ya know."

But those large hands tightened, almost reflexively, around Jake's smaller form. The touch itself made the human's body shiver but it was the look in those amber orbs that made Jake's breath hitch. The heartless warrior, who had only dreamed of Jake's death since their first meeting, was now staring intensely into the ex-marine's blue eyes. Tsu'tey didn't have to say anything. His reaction, his eyes, they spoke for him.

He could not lose him again.

Could not lose Jake Sully.

Even if it was physical touch alone.

Jake turned away, wordless for once. No witty, sharp retort. No harsh jokes. He had thought Tsu'tey hated him. This new... feeling, whatever it was, was simply too confusing.

He already knew the Na'vi's answer before the Olo'eyctan gave his rumbled reply, "...No..."

-o-o-o-

"You are undergoing the final ritual tomorrow. You will be of the people in spirit and form." Tsu'tey's tail flicked thoughtfully, observing the Dreamwalker as though the Na'vi hadn't just intruded in Jake's personal room.

Still indignant from being carried around by the older male the past two days, Jake merely scowled, "So?"

It had been unbearable. The closeness. Those large hands holding him tight. Tsu'tey had claimed it had been for Jake's own safety, but from the stirrings in Jake's own body, it sure as hell seemed more than that.

"So... I would like the first taste... to be in your original form." Tsu'tey purred.

That was the only warning.

When Jake's head snapped up, he suddenly found the Na'vi warrior towering closer than he had been before.

Jake was lifted and shoved with his back against the wall before he could blink, suspended high up due to their height differences. And to the fact that Tsu'tey was interested in lining his sights with Jake's vulnerable groin, being offered up through thickly spread thighs. All thanks to the decisive, hungry warrior before him. Before Jake could even begin to protest, his pants were gone, his underwear ripped and-

-oh fuck!

That glorious Na'vi mouth was engulfing him whole, large hot hands pinning him in place against the smooth, wooden wall.

"Holy shi- gah!" Jake grunted, head hitting hard against the wall as the insatiable warrior devoured him. He had a feeling even if he was in control of his body right now, he wouldn't be able to push the carbon-infused mass of bones, muscle and heat that was Tsu'tey away from him.

Jake's chest heaved. His hands scrabbled for purchase behind him. His very body trembled from the sheer, intense pleasure that coursed through. That dexterous tongue drew out a pent up moan out of him as it traced the sensitive vein along his throbbing cock, before swiping out to get a taste of his balls as well. The human couldn't stop another deep groan from coming out, no matter how tightly he bit his lip.

This made the Olo'eyctan smirk in pleasure, to see just how crazy he was making the Toruk Makto. The rider of the great Toruk. An honor only worthy of one who would, and did, save the people. But it wasn't just that. He had known. Since the moment he had laid eyes on this hybrid, this Jake Sully, that he wished to consume the man's very soul. And it had ignited a stubborn fire within the warrior that would not burn out. Unable to come to terms with the need, Tsu'tey had released it as anger, snapping at the younger male when what he really wanted to do was screw the other to the ground. Mercilessly. And until Jake was begging him for release.

When he had scented the change, that Jake had nearly mated with his betrothed, he had been furious. But not for the reasons that he should, and that they probably believed. But because Neytiri had gotten that much closer to what Tsu'tey ultimately desired. And outright refused for himself.

He pulled back, slightly, releasing the Toruk Makto's pulsing shaft from his unrelenting abuse. Couldn't help smirking, and giving a bone-shivering lick when the Dreamwalker's body instinctively jerked his hips forward, towards the retreating cavern of heat.

Jake's breathing was harsh, hot, and heavy. It took him a moment to gather himself enough to speak, mind scattered at the very close -and most likely the best- blowjob he had ever ALMOST finished receiving. The fact that it was Tsu'tey was confusing enough. The fact that the Na'vi had started it in the first place was downright insane. And the fact that he hadn't finished, and that he sorely wanted him to with his whole, trembling being, was more than enough to spark Jake's own stubborn rage.

"What. The fuck? Tsu'tey?" Jake heaved, trying to wind himself down from the spiraled peak the warrior had almost driven him to. His eyes were hard to focus, but he did manage a pretty convincing glare, "Put me down. Now."

But Tsu'tey grinned wider, rumbling his new favorite word, "...No."

"Olo'eyctan or not, I am kicking your fuckin' ASS once I get my body back." Jake snarled, eyes spitting fury.

"Hmm. Really?" Tsu'tey practically purred. The way he saw it, they would be very busy with other... activities. And the way Jake Sully flushed, reading exactly what the Na'vi had in mind through the look alone, had Tsu'tey barely restraining himself a moment longer, "I have only stopped to warn you, Jake Sully." He loved the way saying the man's name had a shivering effect that trailed down the ex-marine's spine, "That you... are *mine*."

Jake's eyes hardened, clearly not a weak soul to be dominated so easily. But it did little to deter Tsu'tey. In fact, it was this fire within the Toruk Makto, that was so tantalizing. It enticed Tsu'tey to do unspeakable things to the younger male. To force him to succumb to his will. Jake would never break. But oh, that was not what Tsu'tey wanted. Rather, it was something Tsu'tey realized he could not live without. That Jake Sully, was the one person he could no longer live without.

A fact brought to harsh reality the moment he had seen Jake's Na'vi form die. The moment he had thought Jake himself, sent early to Eywa.

No he could not deny this any longer. And as Jake began to struggle, to spit fire and argue, he realized he would not let Jake deny this either.

Seeing the smirk and the lowering of the Na'vi's braided head, Jake tensed, "Hell, Tsu'tey don't you dare -fuck!"

Tsu'tey would have been more amused, if it wasn't overridden by how much Jake's loss of control sent a coursing shot of heat through his very core. It was him. Tsu'tey was doing this to Jake. The Toruk Makto.

HIS Jake.

He fondled the human's balls with one hand, his mouth busying itself with driving Jake rapidly insane. He nipped, bit and sucked to his own carnal desires, loving every sound, every hitched breath, every moan he could draw out of the other. He hadn't lain with another man since his trials to become a Taranyou. A Hunter. Even then it had never been this...

...intense need. This eternal craving to just have the other near. He had been taking liberties since he had discovered Jake in his human form. This he knew. But did not care. It had been hard to keep himself from taking what pleasures he could earlier the past two days. When he had noted the rising heat in Jake when he would subtly put a well-placed hand on or near the man's ass, Tsu'tey could not believe it.

Jake wanted this too.

When confronted with how tightly the Na'vi was holding the younger male, just short on the verge of full on groping, Tsu'tey had placed a innocent mask as he spouted nonsense about Jake's safety.

As if the warrior would ever be clumsy enough to drop him.

To his credit, Jake didn't believe him.

To his credit, the younger male was also lasting quite a while against Tsu'tey's onslaught. A problem that would have to be remedied.

Jake's eyes nearly bulged out of his head the moment he felt something brushing up his inner thigh. Stroking right around his entrance. It's versatility, and the fact that both Tsu'tey's hands were busy, only meant one thing.

The tail.

Jake shifted, trying to get away from the extra appendage. But Tsu'tey's eyes snapped open at that, grip tightening.

The Toruk Makto would not get away that easily.

The tail brushed around the base of Jake's cock, collecting a healthy amount of Tsu'tey's spit and Jake's pre-cum, before returning to the human's rump. It teased the small entrance, tracing the rim and pressing a little against it. Jake desperately attempted to clench his cheeks, keep it out. But Tsu'tey chose that moment to hollow his cheeks, sucking with just the right pressure, and Jake's resolve crumbled. In a flash, it was in. The tip, pistoning in and out. Then a little more.

It was distinctly uncomfortable. And alien. Jake had gotten quite a few more offers than he would've expected. Apparently he was quite a looker to the male populace. But the one time he had agreed in bootcamp had not been... the most pleasant of experiences. He had too much to drink and his partner... had not been nearly as experienced as he claimed to be.

Jake's cock had gotten a little flaccid in the Na'vi's mouth, face scrunched in discomfort at the tail wiggling inside, when suddenly, Tsu'tey struck gold.

Or rather, the little bundle of nerves he had been searching for.

Jake cried out, grasping the nearest thing -Tsu'tey's shoulders- as his shaft returned to full attention, pleasure like none before racing through him like a shot of pure fire. Tsu'tey was merciless. Jake curled forward slightly, prone in his double dose of sensations, as the Na'vi's mouth worked his cock, tail driving in and out of him at a rapid pace. He couldn't last much longer. With the way his toes curled, the warmth in his belly tightening, the rapid shivering. He couldn't.

"Tsu...tey." Jake gasped in warning. But the Olo'eyctan knew.

The sucking intensified. The pistoning quickened.

And Jake's world shattered.

Streams of cum jettisoned into the welcoming mouth, Jake's very frame shaking from the power of it. His breathing shuddered. His hips pumped in and out of their own accord. And Tsu'tey was glad to milk every last drop.

Heaving large breaths, Jake shuddered, feeling lighter than before, and not as angry as he knew he should be. He didn't snap out of his euphoric state until he realized Tsu'tey was still holding him against the wall, except he was dropped lower than before. Tsu'tey was growling, staring at him intently.

"I'm sorry. I cannot help myself..." Tsu'tey shuddered, shoulders tense.

That when Jake felt something that made his eyes widen.

The tip of a very erect Na'vi shaft, was resting at his entrance, newly vacant by the intrusive tail.

"Tsu'tey, that's not gonna fit!" Jake snarled adamantly, struggles renewing.

But there was an insatiable hunger in his eyes. The way his muscles strained, grip tightening, Jake had a feeling the Olo'eyctan wouldn't be letting him get away.

"Can't... stop..." Tsu'tey hissed through clenched teeth, trembling with the barest thread of restraint.

"Tsu'tey!" Jake snarled, shifting and writhing in the Na'vi's unrelenting grip, panic making his heart race. He didn't know which surface was harder, the wood at his back, or the wall of Na'vi muscle and steel at his front. The tip of the shaft twitched at his entrance, eager to plunge in at any moment.

"Tell me..." Tsu'tey choked softly, eyes shut tightly.

"Tell you what?" Jake asked, on edge from his vulnerable position.

"Tell me... that you don't want this JakeSully, and I... will stop." Those amber eyes were open again, searing into the Dreamwalker's very soul. He wouldn't allow Jake to lie. Even to himself.

"This- I... Of course we..." Jake stumbled, caught off guard by the sheer intensity of the weighted question. He knew, without a doubt, that the warrior would stop as he said. But for some reason, Jake couldn't bring himself to say that simple phrase. 'No, Tsu'tey, I DON'T want you to fuck me to oblivion'. What was so hard about that? Frustrated, he snarled instead, "Why do I need to-"

"TELL me, JakeSully." Tsu'tey growled, body trembling from exertion.

"No, I... I won't." Jake hissed stubbornly.

"Won't... or can't?" Tsu'tey rumbled. The difference would mean everything right then. As much as he yearned for this, he would not force such a matter on another. Even on JakeSully, the bane of his existence. His entire world was flipped upside down because of this man.

Ever the decisive, and natural born leader, even before he knew he would assume the role, he had never stumbled so much until after he had met Jake. Had never gotten so frustrated that his temper would flare. He was always calm, and in control.

Now...

Now he couldn't even control his own body. Keep it still from the shivering need to just consume JakeSully whole.


End file.
